Maki Sonomura
Ideal Maki= |-|Maso= |-|Verdandi= Summary Maki Sonomura is a Persona user from St. Hermelin High and a childhood friend of Naoya Toudou. Prior to the events of Megami Ibunroku Persona, her mind was somehow linked to the DEVA System, creating her "ideal" version of Mikage-cho in which a majority of the game takes place. The real Maki is a frail, bedridden girl who has been dealing with sickness her whole life. Therefore, an "ideal" healthy version of her is created within the town, who ends up joining Naoya's party. The remaining unneeded parts of her psyche were split into separate entities, creating Aki and Mai. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | 4-B Name: Maki Sonomura (Mary in Revelations), "Ideal" Maki Origin: Megami Ibunroku Persona Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Persona User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Magic, Skilled Bow and Handgun user, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Elemental Attacks, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Status Effect Inducement and Removal (Charm, Panic, Poison, Sick, Freeze, Shock, Blind, Stone, Mute, Sleep, Bind, Paralyze, Happy, Fear, Unlcuky), Body Puppetry, Levitation via Liftoma, Teleportation with Outoma and Traesto, Attack Reflection and Forcefield Creation with various spells, Can force herself or others into a Berserk Rage which restricts the use of certain types of skills, Healing and Resurrection of herself and others, Limited Invulnerability, Durability Negation with several skills, Can restore the ability to change Personas to herself or an ally, Can ward off weaker foes, Can prevent others from escaping battle, Can Remove enemy Buffs and Debuffs or restore her Level if it was lowered by an enemy, Can Prevent others from healing, Resistance to Physical Strikes, Projectiles, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Nuclear Radiation, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement depending on the current Persona (May also Reflect said attacks or Absorb them to Heal), as well as Memory Manipulation (Was able to retain her sense of Identity within Philemon's domain) | Same as before, plus Regeneration (High), Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can send people to or from her own dimension), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping Attack Potency: Town level (Created the alternate town of Mikage-cho in her own subconcious) | At least Town level (On par with Kandori) | Solar System level (Can harm Pandora) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Can avoid natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level | Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with bows and handguns, Several kilometers with Persona skills, Interplanetary with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: Bows, Handguns, her compact Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Many of her skills require her to switch to different Personas in order to be used. Gains the weaknesses of her currently equipped Persona, though this can be mitigated by switching between them to gain a resistance to a former vulnerability. Maki is unable to use the skills of Empress Personas in battle, though she may still gain their resistances. Likewise, it's impossible for her take on Personas of the Moon Arcana at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Maso * Bufu: Light Ice damage to one enemy. Chance to Freeze. * Dia: Restores a bit of health to one ally. * Posumudi: Cures Poison. * Rapid Fire: Medium Arrow damage to an area. * Liftoma: Temporarily avoids damage tiles. * Gentle Wave: Medium Ice damage to an area. Chance to Freeze. Verdandi * Media: Restores a bit of health to all allies. * Recarm: Revives one ally. * Diarama: Restores Moderate health to an ally. * Azure Cessation: Medium Fire damage to an area. * Eternal White: Medium Elec damage to an area. Chance to inflict Shock status. * Mediarahan: Fully restores the health of all allies. Other Skills: Maki can use certain items during fusion to automatically grant one of the following skills to any of her Personas. (Also includes weaker variants of some skills listed.) * Mediarahan: Fully restores the health of all allies. * Samarecarm: Revives an ally with full health. * Maragidyne: Heavy Fire damage to all enemies. * Mabufudyne: Heavy Ice damage to all enemies. * Magarudyne: Heavy Wind damage to all enemies. * Mamagnadyne: Heavy Earth damage to all enemies. * Maziodyne: Heavy Elec damage to all enemies. * Megidolaon: Heavy Nuclear damage to all enemies. * Magrydyne: Heavy Gravity damage to all enemies. * Mazandyne: Heavy Blast damage to all enemies. * Makouha: Heavy Expel damage each turn to all enemies. * Mahama: Expel damage to all enemies. Instant kill to Undead. * Maeiha: Heavy Death damage each turn to all enemies. * Mamudo: Death damage to all enemies. Instant kill to Divine. * Petrama: Curse that petrifies the targeted enemy. * Paralama: Curse that paralyzes the targeted enemy. * Poisma: Curse that poisons the targeted enemy. * Nervma: Curse that diseases the targeted enemy. * Deathika: Curse that instantly kills the targeted enemy. * Omega Cluster: Curse that randomly kills an enemy each turn. * Alpha Blaster: Miracle that halves the entire enemy team's health each turn. Unknown Power: Under certain conditions such as when the user is under severe stress or gravely injured, their equipped Persona may activate a unique special power on its own. This can only happen if the currently equipped Persona is of an Arcana that the user is of the "Best" affinity with. * Recovery Power: The equipped Persona may heal the user's HP and/or SP, remove all status ailments, do any combination of the former, or all of the above. * Nullification Power: The equipped Persona will temporarily protect the user from all attacks of a certain type such as magic, physical, projectiles, or all of the above. * Revival Power: The equipped Persona will revive the user upon death, fully restoring their health and stamina in the process. The Persona then forgets all of its previously learned skills. * Attack Power: The equipped Persona unleashes a devastating attack upon all foes, ignoring any resistances. This attack is able to kill most enemies in one hit. Aside from Maso and Verdandi, Maki has access to several other Personas, having "Best" affinity with those of the Priestess, Lovers, Hermit, Temperance, Star, and Sun Arcanas. (See list of Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas) Key: Early Game | Late Game | End Game/Ultimate Persona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Split Personalities Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Probability Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Berserkers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls